


Obticeo

by BBQkitten



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Changkyun gets lots of hugs, Changkyun is mute, Changkyun needs a hug, Everyone loves Changkyun, Getting Together, M/M, Muteness, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten
Summary: "Why wouldn’t we want to spend time with you? Because you don’t talk? News flash— you do. It’s not your fault some people refuse to listen.”OR: Changkyun is mute and is used to being ignored or ridiculed for his difference until he, quite literally, runs into someone who doesn't.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Obticeo

**Author's Note:**

> Obticeo - I am silent

Changkyun’s day couldn’t possibly get worse. Of course, the laws of nature state that anything that can go wrong, will. 

It was nearing seven o’clock and the sun was just barely still peaking above the horizon as he made his way out of the accounting building on campus. His chest was tight, stretching the air thinly through his lungs as he bit back his tears. His professor had taken the opportunity to call him out in the middle of class, knowing fully that he couldn’t respond to her verbally. She had proceeded to chew him out for remaining silent, calling him retarded and insulting his intelligence even though he was the highest rank in the department. Earlier, he was eating his lunch, hiding out behind the sciences building when a few of the campus’s resident fuckboys spotted him and decided he would look better wearing his lunch— they even gave him a few knuckle sandwiches to go along with it knowing he couldn’t cry out for help. 

He sniffed, taking a deep stuttering breath as he slowly made his way back to his dorm, not eager to return to the awkward silence that was always present between him and his roommate. It was three months into the semester but Changkyun had yet to learn his name because the boy refused to talk to him once he realized Changkyun was mute. He was looking down at his feet, fingers clenched tightly around his backpack straps as he walked down the sidewalk when a body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground with a pained groan. The heavy body fell on top of him, arms reaching out to brace himself on the pavement, preventing the stranger from putting his whole body weight on Changkyun’s small frame. 

“Oh my god,” the stranger exclaimed, sitting up on top of Changkyun as he stared down at the boy with wide eyes. “I am so sorry! Are you okay?”

Changkyun nodded, shakily pulling himself into a sitting position in front of the remarkably buff, attractive man currently straddling his legs. 

He moved to pull away, the stranger stopping him by gently grabbing his upper arms. “Are you sure? I hit you really hard. Let me take you to the nurse’s.”

The boy shook his head again, motioning with his hand that he was fine. 

The man scrunched his face cutely in confusion, cocking his head to the side at the lack of verbal response. “You— are you okay?”

Changkyun pulled out his phone, opening the memo app and typing,  _ I’m mute _ before flipping it to show the stranger. The man’s face dawned in understanding, mouth stretching into a wide smile as he let go of the other. 

“My name is Hoseok— my friends call me Wonho, though. I’m in my fourth year— sports medicine,” He replied, standing up and reaching a hand down to help pull Changkyun up. 

The boy stood up shakily, wincing as he put pressure on his right ankle. 

Hoseok gasped, grabbing at Changkyun’s shoulder again. “You  _ are  _ hurt!”

Changkyun shook his head, using his phone to say,  _ It’s probably just twisted. I’ll be fine. _

The older boy frowned, turning around and squatting down, motioning for Changkyun to hop on to his back. When the boy shook his head, Hoseok frowned and shuffled closer, “If you don’t hop on to my back then I’ll pick you up princess-style— I’m not letting you walk on a twisted ankle.”

He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat as he hesitantly grabbed onto the elder’s shoulders. Hoseok smiled, pulling Changkyun’s legs up and around his waist, hooking his arms under the other’s knees. He peaked at Changkyun’s face by his shoulder, shooting the boy a wide smile. “This way you can talk to me while we walk too, I can see your phone if you hold it in front of us while you type.”

Something in Changkyun’s chest unfurled, warming him from the insides at Hoseok’s words. He brought his phone out, pulling up the memo app again and writing,  _ I’m Changkyun. I'm a first year accounting student.  _

“Accounting?” Hoseok asked, scrunching his nose cutely. “That sounds horrible.”

_ It’s practical. _

Something in the way Hoseok’s shoulders tensed under his arms made him think he said the wrong thing. 

“Anyways,” the elder said after a moment, tone cheery. “What do you do for fun?”

Changkyun shrugged as best he could with his arms around the larger man.  _ I like music? _

He could practically feel Hoseok’s smile stretch across his face at his response. “Who is your favorite artist?” The rest of the walk to the nurse’s station was filled with Wonho’s chatter and comfortable silences as Changkyun answered. The younger boy never felt like he was being mocked or like he was a chore for Hoseok to talk to. He felt sad as Wonho reached the nurse’s, knocking lightly at the door and explaining cheerfully to the nurse what happened. It came as a surprise to the younger as Wonho sat in the chair next to the bed after gently setting Changkyun on the paper covered bed instead of leaving. 

At the younger’s confused glance, Hoseok looked down at his lap, blushing. “I was hoping you’d like to come hang out with me after you get patched up.” He gave the younger a soft smile, “I’m always looking to make new friends.”

He pulled out his phone as the nurse began bandaging his ankle.  _ You want to be friends with me? _

Again his response made Wonho unintentionally tense up making him think that maybe he wasn’t good at this whole human interaction thing. “Of course I want to be friends with you, Changkyun-ah,” He whispered, placing a gentle hand on the younger’s forearm. “You seem like a really sweet kid. I know my friends would love you too.” 

It was Changkyun’s turn to look away blushing, fiddling with his phone as the warm feeling in his chest returned. He contemplated his response as the nurse finished up wrapping his ankle, handing him an ice pack and dismissing them with a monotone, “You’re good to go.”

Wonho stood up, reaching out a hand to help Changkyun sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Would you like to come to the library with me? I’m meeting some friends for a study session— though, to be honest there’s very little studying that goes on.”

Changkyun bit his lip, thinking hard as his fingers hovered over the keypad on his phone.  _ I don’t want to intrude. _

The elder smiled— soft and sad— as he brought a hand up to ruffle the younger’s hair fondly. “You wouldn’t be intruding at all, Changkyun-ah— in fact, I’m pretty sure each and every single one of them are going to try to adopt you as their own.” He turned around, crouching down so that Changkyun could climb up on his back again. Without the elder being able to see what he was typing, he sighed and wrapped his arms around the larger man in defeat, biting his lip to hide the smile that was slowly spreading across his face. 

Once he was settled and Wonho had begun walking towards the campus library, Changkyun opened his memos and typed a hesitant,  _ Thank you, Hoseok-ssi _ .

The larger man scoffed, playfully bouncing Changkyun on his back. “That’s hyung to you, kid,” he chided, turning his head so that the younger could catch a glimpse of his wide, happy smile. “I refuse to be spoken to so formally by someone who will one day be my best friend.”

_ Best friend? _

Wonho laughed, nodding his head as he opened the door to the library, immediately taking a right up the stairs to the private study rooms on the second floor. “I can feel it— in my bones.” He giggled, lowering his voice as they entered the hallway to the private rooms. “It’s like a sixth sense for me— I just know who the important people in my life will be the second I make eye contact with them.” He smiled at the younger again, stopping outside of a room with a red ‘occupied’ sign on the front of it. “I think you’ll be one of the most important.”

He turned the handle, disregarding the sign, and stepping inside where five other boys were sitting around the table, books and laptops opened half-heartedly as they were clearly mid-conversation.

“Hyung! What took you so long?” A boy with bright blue hair and cherub cheeks asked from his position on a tall buff man’s lap. 

Said hyung walked over to an empty chair, crouching down so that Changkyun could sit before taking the seat next to him, gently resting his arm on the back of the younger’s chair. “Sorry, Joohoney. I literally ran into this angel on my way here. I took him to the nurse’s station to get him patched up and decided he was too cute not to keep so I brought him with me.”

A tiny, red-haired man huffed, rolling his eyes as he scrutinized Changkyun thoroughly. “He didn’t force you here, did he kid? You can be honest— Hyung can be really pushy and not even know it when it comes to cute things. I’m not afraid to tell him off for you if he kidnapped you against your will.”

Changkyun smiled, shaking his head as he gripped his phone tightly, trying to convey his desire to be there without exposing his very frayed nerves over being around so very many strangers who could decide he wasn’t worth their time at any given moment. 

“That’s rude, Kihyunnie,” Wonho grumbled, dropping his hand to lightly play with the baby hairs on the back of Changkyun’s neck. “This is Changkyun, by the way. He’s a first year accounting student. Kyun-ah, that tiny brat is Kihyun. Next to him is Hyungwon. Jooheon is sitting in Hyunwoo’s lap and Minhyuk is sitting next to you on your right. They’re all your hyungs, kid.” Each boy smiled and waved as they were introduced; Hyungwon barely raised his hand, head resting on the table while he kept a soft, mildly intrigued expression on his face as he eyed up the newcomer while Jooheon and Minhyuk each gave him an excited double handed wave. 

Hyunwoo was frowning slightly as he watched Hoseok speak for Changkyun. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Changkyun?”

Changkyun internally panicked, head whipping over to give Hoseok a frantic look. 

“Changkyun doesn’t talk, hyung,” he stated, giving the group a meaningful look as he calmly continued his petting of the younger’s hair. 

The elder looked at Changkyun inquisitively for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. Changkyun fully expected that to be it and for the others to dismiss him completely and continue carrying on like he wasn’t there— it had happened more times than he could count in the past. That was not however the case when Minhyuk tapped the younger’s shoulder to gain his attention before bringing his hands up and signing,  _ do you sign? _

The boy’s eyes widened, nodding frantically as he responded with an excited  _ yes. _

Minhyuk beamed, turning in his seat to fully face the younger as he sighed,  _ tell us about yourself? Anything you want to share.  _

He was blown away, sitting momentarily stunned before responding.  _ I’m not sure what you want to hear. _

_ Anything.  _ Minhyuk said, ignoring the inquisitive looks from the boys watching their interaction closely.  _ What do you do for fun? _

Changkyun shrugged,  _ I listen to music, I guess. School eats up a lot of my free-time. _

Minhyuk scoffed, “Well that’s not healthy. Hobbies are important, Changkyun-ah. If you don’t give yourself a break, you’ll burn out.”

The younger looked down, half-heartedly signing, _ I don’t really have a choice. Accounting is hard so it takes up a lot of my free-time so that I don’t fall behind. _

The others frowned as Minhyuk translated for him. “Do you like accounting, Changkyun-ah?” Hyunwoo asked.

_ It’s practical _ .

“You said that earlier,” Wonho replied, rubbing his thumb along the column of Changkyun’s neck in soothing little strokes. “But you never answered the question: Do you  _ like _ it?”

He paused for a moment, looking at all their openly concerned faces for a moment as he contemplated lying before sighing and signing,  _ No, but it’s what my parents want me to do. When I was born they wanted me to be a doctor but when they learned I was an idiot that didn’t talk they decided an accountant was the next best thing. _

“Yah,” Minhyuk chided, reaching up to cup Changkyun’s cheeks softly. “Don’t you dare use that kind of language when referring to yourself. There is nothing wrong with you. And it’s unfair of your parents to decide what you’re going to do with your life.”

It was silent for a moment before Jooheon leaned forward, smiling at the younger boy widely, “Okay— so, parents’ wishes aside— what would you do if you could do anything?”

Changkyun paused, thinking intensely for a moment before hesitantly signing,  _ I like music— making music. _

Minhyuk translated for the group, smiling widely as he gently rubbed the boy’s knee. 

Jooheon jumped up and down excitedly in Hyunwoo’s lap, making the older boy grunt as he leaned over the table eagerly. “I’m an audio production major,” he stated. “Making music is my  _ life _ — you should come to my studio sometime. We can make music together!” The boy grinned widely, completely ignoring the way Hyunwoo was trying to calm his excited wiggling in favor of getting closer to Changkyun. 

Hyunwoo sighed, bodily lifting Jooheon off his lap, causing the younger boy to pout before skipping around the table to sit down on Minhyuk’s lap instead and pulling his laptop over to pull up an audio file. “Listen to this, Kyunnie! Honest answers only— be brutal!” He handed the stunned younger a pair of earbuds, grinning excitedly as he pressed play once Changkyun had put them in his ears. Immediately, heavy beats filled the boy's ears. He closed his eyes as he let the music consume him, a small smile over taking his face. A deep voice filled his ears, rapping fast and low causing Changkyun to open his eyes in amazement as he stared at Jooheon.  _ Is this you? _ He asked, not removing his earbuds. Minhyuk must have translated for him because Jooheon nodded his head excitedly, accepting the headphones back as the song ended. 

_ So good _ , he signed, smiling at the other boy. 

Jooheon grinned, not needing to translate Changkyun’s happy expression as he pulled up his music program, handing one of the earbuds back to the boy. “Help me with this track? I’m missing something and all of the hyungs are useless with their suggestions.”

Changkyun nodded, putting the headphone in his ear as the two brought their heads together, pouring over the older maknae’s laptop as the others started on their own work. It was nearing midnight when Hyunwoo stood up, clearing his throat as he put all of his books away in his bag. “Time for bed, kids,” he called, breaking the boys’ quiet conversations around the room. 

The blue haired boy groaned dramatically, throwing himself back against Minhyuk’s chest in protest. “But hyuuuung,” he whined, putting on his best pout.

“No, Honey,” Hyunwoo smiled placatingly. “It’s time for bed— you and Kyun can continue tomorrow after you’ve both had a good night’s sleep.” He turned to Hyungwon who was spread across his text book, fast asleep. “Besides, poor Wonnie is exhausted.”

Jooheon paused, cooing when he caught sight of his youngest hyung. “Okay, hyung,” he replied, turning to Changkyun. “Give me your phone, Kyunnie— I want to add my number so we can keep talking.” He grinned, throwing the younger boy a wink. “You don’t get to get out of this friendship, kid.”

The boy smiled hesitantly, handing over his phone. 

“How is your ankle, kiddo?” Wonho asked, gently squeezing the younger’s shoulder. 

_ It’s fine, hyung _ , he replied, trying to cover up his wince as he stood up. 

Wonho made a displeased noise, sighing as he scooped up the smaller boy into his arms bridal-style. “I don’t even need to know what you said to know you just tried to play off your injury.” He released a world-weary sigh, looking over at Hyunwoo’s mildly amused face. “This kid is going to give us worry lines and grey hairs, hyung— I can feel it already.”

Hyunwoo nodded his head somberly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he wrapped his arm around Hyungwon to keep the sleepy boy upright as he led the procession of boys out the door. 

“I’ll walk with you to Changkyun’s dorm, hyung,” Minhyuk chirped as they stepped out into the brisk night air. “That way Kyunnie has someone fun to talk to.”

“Yah!” Wonho chided, frowning at the younger boy in mock anger. “You should respect your elders.”

Minhyuk batted his eyes coquettishly, flashing a wink to Changkyun as he sang, “I’m the most respectful,  _ hyungie _ .”

Wonho grumbled incoherently, repositioning the younger boy in his arms so that he could talk with his hands freely. 

_ You don’t have to walk me to my dorm, hyungs. _

“Don’t be silly,” Minhyuk scoffed, waving to the other four boys as they parted. “You’re hurt, Changkyun— and besides, we want to spend more time with you.”

_ Why?  _ He stressed, scrunching his face in confusion. 

The blonde sighed exaggeratedly, reaching over to tickle Changkyun’s side, “Because— you’re sweet and smart and talented— and— why  _ wouldn’t _ we want to spend time with you? Because you don’t talk? News flash— you  _ do.  _ It’s not your fault some people refuse to listen.”

Changkyun felt traitorous tears threaten the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in Wonho’s chest, who cooed softly as he brought his hand up to cup the back of his neck to keep him close. 

Wonho pressed his cheek against the top of the younger’s head in comfort as they made their way to the first year dorms. “Which building do you live in, Changkyun-ah?”

He stuck a hand out, hoping Minhyuk was watching as he fingerspelt,  _ Building E _ . _ 1009. _

Minhyuk relayed his answer, reaching over to ruffle his hair as he smiled brightly. 

They entered the building and made their way over to Changkyun’s door, Minhyuk digging through the younger’s bag and pulling out his key and opening the door. His roommate looked up, startled as he saw the trio enter, Wonho making his way over to the unoccupied bed, correctly assuming that it was Changkyun’s. 

“Wonho-hyung, Minhyuk-hyung?” His roommate asked, sitting up on his bed.

Minhyuk smiled brightly, waving to the boy. “Hi, Youngjae-ah! I didn’t know you were Kyunnie’s roommate. How’s JB?”

“Ah— he’s good, hyung,” his roommate, Youngjae— apparently— replied awkwardly. “What uh— what happened?”

Wonho pouted, softly petting back the hair covering Changkyun’s forehead. “I ran into Changkyun-ah— literally. Hurt his ankle on the way down.” He brought his hand down to run cautious fingers over the wrapped appendage. “How’s it feeling, Kkukkungie?”

_ Puppy? _ He questioned, making Minhyuk giggle loudly as he plopped happily on the bed.

“Because you look like a puppy, Kyun-ah!” The blonde giggled more, moving to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

Youngjae watched their interaction, brows furrowed as his eyes slowly widened in panic, eyes trained on Changkyun’s hands. “You’re deaf,” he mumbled, shaking his head as he grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. “I’m an idiot— stupid. Not an asshole. Just can’t hear you, you dumbass.” He slammed the door shut, a muffled “ _ Fuck”  _ breaking through.

Wonho looked at the closed door in confusion before turning to Changkyun. “What— what just happened?”

The younger shrugged, the tightness creeping back across his chest.  _ I think he thinks I’m deaf?  _ He signed, ringing his hands once he was finished. 

“He doesn’t know you’re mute?” Minhyuk asked, taking his head off the other’s shoulder so that he could look him in the eyes. At Changkyun’s hesitant head shake he exclaimed, “How— have you never— never  _ talked _ before? Changkyun-ah, it's  _ November _ . Are you telling me you two have lived together for three months and you two haven’t even talked?”

_ I didn’t even know his name until today.  _ He signed with shaky fingers. 

“Oh Changkyun,” Wonho sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. He pressed a kiss to the top of the younger’s head as Minhyuk pulled out his phone, huffing angrily. “What are you doing, Hyukkie?”

“Texting that moron,” Minhyuk replied. “Jae-ah needs to come back and fix this.”

Changkyun shook his hands frantically.  _ You don’t have to do that. It’s fine, hyung. Just leave it. _

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist. “It’s not fine, Changkyun-ah. I don’t know what’s gotten into Youngjae but it’s not like him to be so cruel and I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” He pressed a soft kiss to Changkyun’s hair, rubbing at his side soothingly. “You’re okay, Kkukkungie,” he whispered. “Hyungs will be right here with you.”

A few minutes later, there was a hesitant knock on the door before Youngjae opened it, poking his head in uncertainly. “Hi hyungs,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he moved back to sit on his bed. “Ah— Hi, Changkyun-ssi.”

Changkyun nodded his head awkwardly in greeting, slightly burying his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, Jae-ah?”

Youngjae looked down at his lap, squirming uncomfortably. “I’m not— I’m an idiot, hyungs.” He got down on his knees before looking into Changkyun’s eyes and bowing. “I’m sorry, Changkyun-ssi. I thought— I thought you were just some stuck up jerk that wanted nothing to do with me and now I find out you’re deaf and you couldn’t hear me when I had tried to talk to you and— and you can’t even hear me  _ now _ .” He slammed his forehead against the floor, “ _ Fuck _ . I’m so  _ stupid. _ ” 

Changkyun pulled away from Minhyuk, kneeling on the floor in front of his roommate. Cautiously, he placed a hand on Youngjae’s shoulder, causing the other boy to shoot up.  _ Thank you _ , he signed, giving his roommate a cautious smile. He pulled out his phone, opening the memos app and typing,  _ I’m mute though— not deaf.  _

The black haired boy cocked his head in confusion. “Then— why did you ignore me when you first got to the dorms?” 

The boy’s cheeks reddened as he looked down, shakily typing into his phone before handing it over and looking away in embarrassment.  _ I’m used to people brushing me off because I can’t talk so I guess I’ve developed the habit of just putting in earbuds and blasting music— If people don’t want to listen to me why should I listen to them? I’m sorry I ignored you— I honestly didn’t even think about it.  _

Youngjae laughed, loud and bright as he handed the phone back and stuck his hand out in front of him. “Hi, my name is Choi Youngjae. I’m an Early Childhood major. Please take care of me.”

Changkyun smiled, reaching forward to grasp the boy’s hand in his and shaking it lightly.  _ Lim Changkyun. Accounting.  _ He signed, smiling as Minhyuk translated for him.  _ Thank you _ . 

Youngjae was surprisingly cool once Changkyun got to know him. The two boys became fast friends, walking to classes together and cooking dinner in the common area kitchen in the dorm most nights. There were many nights spent sitting side by side on one of their beds, homework lying forgotten in their laps as they texted back and forth. 

He also grew closer to Wonho and his friends. Jooheon, in particular, burrowed his way into the younger’s heart, giving Changkyun an outlet to release the stress from his major by laying down tracks late into the night. More than once, Hyunwoo or Kihyun had caught them in the early hours of the morning still in the studio with red-rimmed eyes as they poured over the computers in Jooheon’s setup. They would walk Changkyun home, passing him over to Youngjae before bidding them goodnight with Jooheon wrapped snugly under their arm. 

Wonho made it his personal mission to make sure Changkyun knew he was never alone. For the first week after they met, the buff boy walked the younger to all of his classes, not letting him put any weight on his injured ankle. He still walked him to classes after his ankle healed, smiling widely as he recounted funny stories from his sessions in the gym or from class the day before. 

The months passed and before he knew it, exams were upon him. Changkyun quickly turned into a ball of stress, sitting on his bed with headphones on and his phone on do not disturb as he struggled to understand matching principles and revenue recognition. His concentration was broken, however, when Youngjae opened the door to reveal the concerned face of Wonho and Minhyuk, who quickly made their way over to the youngest. Wonho wrapped Changkyun up in his arms, maneuvering him so that he was sitting against his chest in his lap as he pressed soft kisses to the boy’s hair as he removed his headphones. Minhyuk took the textbooks, setting them on the floor so that he could sit in front of the pair.

“How can we help, baby?” He asked, brows furrowed in concern. Changkyun bit his lip as he tried not to let the tears escape his eyes. He buried his face in Wonho’s chest as Minhyuk leaned forward to press a quick kiss to their maknae’s cheek. “Sweetheart— tell hyungs what’s wrong. We don’t like it when you close yourself off like this.”

Changkyun closed his eyes, feeling a wetness trickle down his cheek making Wonho pet his hair as he cooed, “Kkukkung.” Wonho’s soft, trembling voice opened the floodgates as Changkyun burst into tears, heavy, shuddering sobs making their way up his throat. He brought his hands up, blurry through his tears as he shakily signed,  _ I can’t do this _ to Minhyuk. 

“Can’t do what, baby?” He asked, reaching forward to rub at the younger boy’s shoulder soothingly. 

_ This. Everything. I can’t get anything right. _ His hands became more frantic as he signed, swinging his arms wider and faster, nearly hitting Wonho in the process.  _ I’m a failure.  _

“What’s going on, Kkukkungie?” Wonho asked, pressing another kiss to his hair. “What's going through that beautiful head of yours?” 

_ I can’t keep doing this major.  _ He signed, taking deep, heaving breaths as he pressed his face into Wonho’s chest again. _ I don’t understand anything and I hate it. I want to study music— Like Jooheon-hyung. But I’ve already disappointed my parents so much. They would hate me if I did something as reckless as that.  _

“How is doing something that you love reckless, Kyunnie?” Minhyuk asked, giving Wonho a worried look over the younger’s head. 

_ I’m a mistake— I’m broken and— and I’m my parent’s only child. I have to— to— I’m an embarrassment to them. The least I can do is to do something reasonable for a profession— but I hate it.  _

Wonho sighed, pulling Changkyun’s head away from his chest so that the younger had to look into his eyes. “I want you to listen to me very carefully, Changkyun— okay?” At the boy’s nod he continued, “You are not _broken_. Nothing about you needs fixing or changing. And you shouldn’t do something just because it’ll be easier for someone else— especially if that means sacrificing something from yourself. This is _your_ life, Changkyun-ah. You need to do what _you_ want to do with it— not what your parents want you to do.” He brushed the younger’s hair back, smiling softly. “Hyungs will support you, baby. But this— this stress— it’s not healthy. Let us help you, huh?”

Changkyun nodded through his tears, pushing his head back into the other’s chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around Wonho’s torso. He felt Minhyuk’s hand rub soothing circles up and down his back, cooing softly as he did so. Wonho shifted up to the head of the bed, dragging the younger with him as he settled him in between his legs. The blonde soon followed with Changkyun’s discarded laptop, exiting out of his still blank essay document and opening netflix and picking a tacky comedy at random from the recommended list as he settled next to the other two. 

_ I have a test to study for _ , he argued weakly, allowing Minhyuk to playfully bat his hands down as he pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s cheek. 

“That you’re not going to take, Kyun-ah. Tomorrow we’re going down to the registrar and changing your major. There’s no point in taking a test in a class that’s not going to count towards your credits.” 

The boy sighed, nodding his head as the band around his chest finally loosened a smidge, tucking his head into Wonho’s chest as he watched the movie in Minhyuk’s lap. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with Wonho and Minhyuk’s quiet chatter as background ambiance. It never even occurred to him that Minhyuk had never verbally translated his breakdown to Wonho.

The following semester flew by. Changkyun spent a lot of time with Jooheon in the studio, composing and studying and recording, any chance he could get. He absolutely loved his new classes and course load. The phone call from his parents had been less than stellar when they got the update from the school but luckily Kihyun had been nearby and had taken the phone from his hands and reamed his parents a new one for “not giving their son all the love and support he deserved.” He hadn’t heard from his parents since then, but he was surprisingly okay with it, no longer having lonely moments when his free time was constantly filled with his smiling hyungs— he even got to meet Youngjae’s friends who were just as kind and chaotic as the boy himself. 

It was nearing nine at night as Changkyun and Wonho walked back to the younger’s dorm from where they had spent the last six hours studying in the local cafe. Wonho had been acting strange all night, shifting from side to side and constantly fiddling with his hands, looking like he wanted to say something anytime Changkyun looked away. 

He pulled out his phone, typing,  _ Is everything okay, hyung? _ Before passing it over, causing the elder to pause mid step as he stared down at the phone before looking up at the younger in panic. 

“Every— everything is fine, Kkukungie,” he stammered, face turning red as he looked away. “Well— actually, I was— was hoping to ask you something.” He handed Changkyun’s phone back, taking a step away and bringing his hands in front of him.  _ Will. You. Go out. With me? _ He signed shakily, watching Changkyun’s face with rapt attention. 

Changkyun’s eyes widened, staring at his hyung in shock as he processed the question before slowly nodding. He smiled widely as he signed an excited  _ yes _ to his hyung. He paused, cocking his head to the side as he looked up at his hyung in confusion.  _ When did you learn to sign? _

Wonho smiled, reaching down to thread his fingers through Changkyun’s non-dominant hand. “Minhyukie’s been teaching me— I’m a terrible student but I had good motivation.” At Changkyun’s confused furrow, he continued, “I wanted to be able to talk to you— without a screen— without an interpreter. I just wanted to  _ be _ — with you.”

The younger blushed, looking down at their entwined hands and bringing it up to press a gentle kiss to his thumb before letting go to reply, smiling widely,  _ I just want to be with you too, hyung.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> To be honest this was not the fic I planned on posting next however, as I was writing my original idea, I realized that it was going to be much longer than I originally had intended and I didn't want to leave you all high and dry for a month plus as I wrote it. It's a big one and I'm excited to unveil it when it's finally done (it will actually be multi-chaptered for once!!) however I will probably post a few more smaller fics in the meantime to give back to all of you wonderful people who fill me with serotonin with all of your lovely comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you and I'll see you all in the next fic! Happy reading!


End file.
